


... but i cant escape your stare

by RepentlesslyRotting



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, sal and larry aint stepbrothers in this work and prolly wont be in any of my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepentlesslyRotting/pseuds/RepentlesslyRotting
Summary: sometimes dudes hold each other and listen to a fnm album. aint nothin homosexual about that. jk there could be





	... but i cant escape your stare

**Author's Note:**

> title lovingly snatched from "underwater love" by faith no more off their album The Real Thing. this is lowkey my first fic so be gentle

The soft glow of the stereo back-light didn’t do much to illuminate the darkened room, but that didn’t matter. They were enjoying the moment. Their lives were an awkward and winding path, but at this point they refused to separate from each other. From best friends, to something like lovers. It wasn’t quite official.

 

It was much more easier for Sal to have his prosthetic off in the dark, even though he knew he’d still be safe if the lights were on-- it was just a self-perception issue that he still needed to work on. Later. He’ll do it later. Right now, he’s content with himself and beside one of his most favorite people in the world.

 

Larry adjusts their shared blanket as Sal rests his head against his shoulder. The brunet’s arm is around Sal’s waist. It has been for a while now. No homo though. It’s platonic. As about platonic as cuddling one’s homie and singing along to cheesy songs can get.

 

The album started off cheesy, a song about love at first sight. Three slightly harsher-toned tracks after that. Then came something with an acoustic intro, which later became the vocalist proclaiming to be ‘just a little baby’ with very forceful spit behind his words. After that, the title track.

 

Track seven came on. The mix of keyboard, bass, guitar, and drums felt oddly captivating. Larry hummed along, eyes heavy and head slightly bobbing. The gentle vibration only made Sal feel more safe and secure. He was in his element, in the here, in the now, not anywhere else. On the ground without anything spinning.

 

_You’re perfect_

 

_And I cannot breathe_

 

_Forever longing to make you mine_

 

Was Larry just singing along for the fun of it? This was one of his favorite more mellow songs after all. Then again, they weren’t cuddling the last time that happened.

 

_Hold me closer_

 

_Keep me near_

 

_I’ll never get enough_

 

Whatever part of Sal’s fucked up face that was still capable of blushing found itself tinged with red. Both the message being conveyed and the fact that Larry’s singing voice was so fucking good had part in that. Even though Sal figured the meaning of the song as a whole was something along the lines of drowning your girlfriend, it took on a whole new meaning when it came from Larry’s lips. His perfect, enchanting, chapped lips that sometimes spoke Spanish and touched cannabis-related paraphernalia.

 

_Touch me from below_

 

Sal never quite had confidence in his vocal ability, but it felt right in this moment as he made sure there were no gaps between him and Larry.

 

_I’ll never let you go_

 

Larry’s voice was hushed, but right next to Sal’s ear. This was so fucking gay. So very fucking gay. Holy shit.


End file.
